This proposal is for the purchase of a high resolution (2048 x 2048) general purpose image processing system and the requisite computer hardware. The image processor is a Gould IP9545 (2 user) image processor and the computer component is a Digital Equipment Computer Microvax II. Additional major pieces of the system include data storage devices (disk drives) and data archiving devices (high density tape drive). This equipment will greatly enhance existing image analysis and equipment which is of low resolution (512 x 512) and which is currently overloaded and cannot meet the increased work load. The image processing equipment will be used primarily to support four ongoing NIH funded projects in the College of Medicine at The 0hio State University. An additional NIH funded project at the University of Texas Health Science Center in San Antonio will require limited use of the system. A small percentage (<10%) of the use of the system will be allocated to non NIH Funded projects. The major user groups with NIH Funded projects include: 1) Morphometry Central Laboratory of an NIH Multicenter Clinical Trial - "Pathobiological Determinants of Atherosclerosis in Youth"; 2) Experimental Atherosclerosis - "Transmural Transport in Blood Vessels"; 3) Otolaryngology - "Otitis Media with Effusion: Human and Animal Studies"; and 4) Orthopedic Surgery - "Identification of Gait Subtypes in Spastic Diplegia." All of the projects will be greatly enhanced by access to high resolution image processing hardware which is currently unavailable at The Ohio State University.